Various types of condiment dispensers are known in the prior art. What is needed, and what the present phone security case with ejection mechanism provides, is a convenient way to transport and store a cellular phone. Unlike other phone security cases, the present phone security case with ejection mechanism allows a user to both easily store and access the phone in the event of incoming calls and text messages. Furthermore, a tethering mechanism and a message sensor mechanism allows the phone to readily alert the user if the phone travels outside of a given radius or if the user receives an incoming call or text message.